Elf I Want For Christmas
by madmaz68
Summary: Nicole plans to give Waverly a taste of her own medicine only it backfires! my first fic please be kind. one shot wayhaught smut.


Nicole was on a high she loved Christmas and she was on a mission to make Waverly tremble... Okay it might not be the most sexiest elf costume and yeah she had been wearing it for work but she was pretty sure that wouldn't matter once she started moving. She had been planning it all day she would get home before Waverly and set the scene. She just had a couple more hours then she would be able to give Waverly a taste of her own medicine so to speak.

Nicole was brought out of her thoughts by Wynonna stroking one of her fake elf ears "my what pointy ears you have, gonna have to get me a pair" Nicole flipped her off "aren't you supposed to be helping doc round up those demons out by the county line Nicole said as she watched Wynonna head towards the bbd office. "That's old news, been there done that! Just doing a quick fly by the office to get me some supplies. Waverly's staying at your place tonight right?

"Yeah, yeah she is." Nicole smiled at the plans she had for later. Wynonna reappeared from the office with a bottle of whiskey and some day old donuts ," supplies? " Nicole laughed Wynonna stopped looked down at what she was holding and nodded "supplies! You do you Haught I'll do me." With that she vanished out of the station.

Waverly had planned on getting to Nicole's before her but apparently Nicole beat her home She let herself in the house was dimly lit with fairy lights and the gentle sound of Christmas music was playing in the background but Nicole was nowhere to be seen Waverly called out but got no reply she noticed a note and a remote sat on a chair in the middle of the room. She went over and picked up the note

Hey beautiful

Sit here and hit play on the CD player and I'll be with you shortly

Nicole xx

Waverly looked around then sat down she looked at the remote and hit the play button Mariah Carey's all I want for Christmas starts to play and suddenly Waverly was not alone. Nicole slinks down the stairs wearing what Waverly recognises as the elf costume Nicole had been wearing earlier for work but it had been...the word that came to mind was sexyfied was that even a word? her brain had stopped because Nicole was in front of her dancing! In red heals! Oh my god this was happening Nicole was giving her a lap dance and wow oh wow. Waverly could feel herself getting wet with each pass of Nicole body that was when Nicole started to strip the layers off of the elf costume revealing a red bra matching thong and suspenders, her body moving fluidly with the music.

Nicole had never danced like this for anyone not even Shay she hoped she was doing it right, the look in Waverly's eyes said she was. her pupils were blown and there was a distinct hunger that she recognised easily she wasn't sure she would be able to carry on much longer without Waverly losing her shit and fucking her right there in the living room.

All I want for Christmas iiiiiissssss yooooooooouuuuu Nicole sat on Waverlys lap her legs either side of Waverlys hips her arms crossed around the back of her neck as she drew Waverly in for a long deep kiss her tongue dancing along her lips until the entry it requested was granted... that's when things went from sensual to frantic tongues fighting for dominance, Nicole's hands grasping at Waverly clothes pulling them free to reveal the skin she loved to trace with her tongue.

"Wait wait wait babe" she was breathless "babe babe" Waverly stopped her trail along Nicole's collar bone and looked at Nicole "hmmm?!" clearly lost in her need Waverly almost went in for another kiss but Nicole stopped her putting her finger to her lips. "Babe I was supposed to give you a full evening of teasing before we got to this!" Waverly laughed she was so turned on right now she couldn't think "tell me later busy" and at that she went for that special spot on Nicole's neck that she knew would drive her crazy and it did. Nicole was lost, lost in the feel her girlfriends mouth on her neck the feel of her tongue against her skin she let out a moan and knew all was lost .

Their progression from the chair to the bedroom had been an experience Waverly had lifted Nicole who was still wrapped around her and carried her to the stairs there they had landed laughing in a pile half way up the laughing turned to kissing. Waverly had landed on top of Nicole and decided to take advantage of it. She sat back and admired the view Nicole was laid legs spread either side of Waverly's, lacy red bra holding perfect breasts Nicole was breathing heavily, the movement was enchanting but Waverly still had more to see under those perfect beast were abs. Nicole had been working out with the Earp sisters and it was really REALLY showing. Waverly ran her finger down Nicole's abs down to the red thong and suspender belt "you are wearing far to many clothes Sheriff Haught" Nicole laughed "speak for yourself Miss Earp" in that moment Nicole reached for the waist band of Waverly's jeans but was quickly and swiftly stopped by Waverly dipping her hand to cup Nicole's heated core "mmmmm baby you're so wet for me I want to taste it" Nicole's breath hitched at the contact, the feel of Waverly's finger dipping in her soaking heat and the extra arousal when she pulled said finger out and proceeded to suck the juices from it.

Nicole surged forward kissing Waverly tasting her own arousal in her mouth they stay that way devouring each other until Nicole makes to move up the stairs pulling Waverly with her they stumble kissing and removing the remaining items of clothing they each had on, until they reach Nicole's bedroom, their bedroom.

They crash onto the bed in a heated pile, hands grabbing as much flesh of the other tongues fighting for dominance. Waverly breaks away from the kiss and starts moving down Nicole's body leaving a heated trail of kisses and gentle bites each one eliciting a moan of pleasure from Nicole, her body shuddering with each touch each bite. Waverly reaches her goal the heated core she'd tasted and wanted more of, dipping her tongue into the swollen excited flesh to find that spot she knew so well and take it into her mouth to flick her tongue on Nicole's nub of pleasure with each pass of her tongue Nicole's legs quiver her voice coming in pants telling her "don't stop oh god baby please don't stop" Waverly knows exactly how to make Nicole cum and cum hard. Dipping one finger into Nicole's folds finding her entrance and venturing inside the familiar warmth Nicole's hips buck at the welcome intrusion her moans gaining more volume " oooooh I'm gonna cum I'm oooooh my fucking..." at that moment Waverly added another finger rubbing at the perfect spot still flicking her tongue along with each curl of her fingers. Nicole's legs start to shake Waverly lets out a moan of her own hearing her beautiful girlfriend come undone at her hand making her own core pulse to the point of orgasm. "wave wave wavoooooooooo" Nicole went ridged her body caught in the pure ecstasy her core releasing juices eagerly lapped up by the waiting tongue guiding her through wave after wave and then slowly bringing her down.

Waverly looked up at Nicole her head was thrown back her arm was hiding her face it was the absolute look of amazing beauty Waverly loved to see, she crawled back to the side of Nicole waiting for her girlfriend to regain her thoughts, her breathing slowing down, Nicole looks to Waverly " I think I was supposed to do that to you " Waverly laughed "yeah well how could I not when you were looking so sexy dancing like that and who says you're not going to do that to me" Nicole raised her eyebrows and moved to straddle Waverly pinning her to the bed

"Merry Christmas Miss Earp"

"Merry Christmas Sheriff Haught"

The End


End file.
